Daughter of Peace: War for the Ring
by CntryPnknPrincess
Summary: Third book finds Rainaiel in the thick of things as the war of the ring begins. She struggles to find her place as everything around her is changing. Daughter of a King to be or the elven Lord's future bride.
1. Returning Home

AN: so this is the start of book 3. So all three books will be included in this one. Rainaiel is now in her sixties and a well accomplished ranger. This starts in Bree.

Chapter 1: Returning Home

Rainaiel whimpered softly as she moved from the bed. Aragorn was nowhere in sight as she moved to the pitcher of warm water by the fire, washing her face.

It had been three days since they arrived at the Prancing Pony. Aragorn was worried because her wound was infected despite his best efforts to keep it clean, Rainaiel was fighting being sick, hating that she was.

Just then, the door opened to reveal her father as he looked up. He sighed, motioning for her to get back in bed. Aragorn saw that she was getting restless,even with being sick.

"Iel-nin… you must rest." Aragorn said, making her sigh. "I am tired of resting...we cannot afford me resting if we are to encounter the nine." Rainaiel argued. "I don't want to have you injured more because you were not ready to fight again." Aragorn told her.

Rainaiel relented, hating that her father was right. He smiled, watching her for awhile as she fell back asleep.

Late that evening, four hobbits arrived from the Shire. Aragorn sat in the dark corner of the tavern, watching them from afar. Rainaiel was awake by then, waiting in the room.

One of them was talking with the locals, giving away valuable information that they should not. Aragorn saw the other three frowning. The one carrying the ring jumped up to stop him. However, he was knocked over.

Aragorn sat up straighter, watching the ring fly into the air. The last thing the ranger needed was for the wraiths to show up with Rainaiel being injured still.

Suddenly, the hobbit disappeared from sight. He frowned, rising. The ranger made goad way over to him and waited for him to appear.

Meanwhile, Frodo appeared, shaken by seeing the Eye of Sauron g for the first time.

He leaned against a pole, catching his breath, when he was suddenly hauled to his feet.

"You draw far too much attention to yourself, Mr. Underhill." The man from the corner hissed.

Frodo was forced up into the man's room where a young woman with silver hair sat, watching the window.

Rainaiel was keeping watch at the window when Aragorn came in with one off the hobbits. She frowned, wondering what was going on. But she kept quiet, speaking in elvish.

"Ada...what is he doing here?" Rainaiel asked, making him look at her.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing the other three. Rainaiel whipped out her bow, aiming at them.

"Let him go, or I'll have you, Longshanks." The blonde hobbit said.

Rainaiel was going to laugh, but her side began to hurt again. Aragorn turned to her, looking at her.

"Are you well?" He asked in elvish. "You were right." Rainaiel breathed, making him sigh. "I'm sending you ahead...get to the secret passage." Aragorn said, making Rainaiel frown. "No..I'm fine." Rainaiel told him. "Rainaiel, I need you safe so I can focus on getting them to Rivendell safely." Aragorn told her. "Very well." She sighed.

He gently kissed her forehead before helping her gather her things. The four hobbits looked confused until they all saw her ears.

"She's an elf." Sam, the one who had charged up there, whispered in awe.

The others looked at them as Aragorn helped her out to her horse.

Starfoot saw her mistress and nuzzled her as Aragorn saddled her. Rainaiel produced an apple she had saved earlier in the day for her.

"It's time to go home girl...are you ready?" Rainaiel smiled.

The horse nuzzled her again before Aragorn lifted her up. The horse nudged him, making him smile.

"Take her home, Starfoot...keep her safe." Aragorn whispered, petting her snout.

A moment later, the horse fled from the stable and into the night. Aragorn watched for a moment but then hurried back into the inn.

Late that night, the nine arrived. Rainaiel was far from Bree by then and Aragorn kept watch with Frodo. After explaining who the nine were, Sam asked about the other that had left.

"Mr. Strider, who was the elf that was here?" Sam asked, making him smile softly. "...she was my daughter, she too is a ranger...she left ahead of us...to let our host know we are coming." Aragorn told him. "Oh…" Sam said, making him smile.

Two days later, Rainaiel was finally crossing the Bruinen river. She shuddered, memories of being taken crossing her mind. Rainaiel could feel how high her fever was as Starfoot took over, hurrying home.

By the time the sun started to set, Starfoot reached the courtyard. Rainaiel was barely conscious as she swayed in her saddle.

Meanwhile, two elves were walking down the hall when they heard the whiney of a horse. They looked up to see a figure swaying in the stirrups.

One of them recognized them and ran out before they fell from the horse's back.

"Rainaiel...wake up, siel-nin…" He said, catching her. "Daerada...home?" She mumbled, tired. "Yes… Erestor, get Arwen, tell her to meet me in. Rainaiel's room." Elrond said, effortlessly carrying her up the steps.

The guard easily led Starfoot away and into her stall.

However, Arwen was not there. Erestor could not find her and Glorfindel's horse was missing. She must have taken off after Aragorn.

Glorfindel arrived to tell him and found Elladan helping Rainaiel from her outer jacket.

"Arwen let some time this morning." He said. "Very well...go get me clean wraps and some athelas." Elrond said, laying her flat. "Aye...valar!" He breathed, looking at the wound.

Glorfindel and Rainaiel had finally admitted their feelings nearly a decade ago. The others had found out five years ago and were happy for them.

"Raina...what happened?" Elrond asked. "Orcs...got a cheap shot off on me...ouch." She shivered. "Glorfindel, get a sedative as well...I have to reopen the wound…rest." Elrond said.

Glorfindel went up to healing houses. He wanted to remain by her side.

He quickly retrieved the items and returned. Rainaiel was already drifting in and out as Elrond gave it to her.

"Sleep...all will be well." Elrond told her.

He removed her tunic so she was just in her under skirt which was a thin sleeveless shift. Elladan and Glorfindel watched him cut into her side, shocked. How she survived with that wound like that was beyond them.

Meanwhile, Aragorn had got the hobbits to the trolls. They were worried for their friend. Frodo had been stabbed by a morgal blade, a weapon of a nazgul.

As Aragorn searched for athelas, a blade was suddenly pressed against his neck.

"What's this, a ranger caught off his guard?" A voice purred, making him look up.

He turned too see the elleth he loved. She smiled and then noticed he was alone.

"I sent her ahead of me...she was injured. Orcs caught us off guard." Aragorn said, making her frown. "She should be in Rivendell by now." She said.

They reached Frodo and Aragorn got him onto the horse's back. Arwen and him argued a moment and then he agreed to let Arwen take him and they followed after.

"Ride hard, don't look back." He said softly.

She nodded, wanting to get the hobbit to her father and to her daughter's side where she belonged.

When they reached the Bruinen, the nine were right behind her. She crossed the river and turned to them.

"Give up the halfling, she-elf." The witch king said.

Arwen pulled out her sword and stared at them, defying them.

"If you want him, come and claim him." Arwen replied, dar daring them to cross.

As they crossed, she began to chant, calling the river guardians to stop them. Arwen watched, half satisfied.

Then, Frodo turned for the worst. She had to hurry to get Frodo to Elrond.

Back in Rivendell, Rainaiel was still sleeping. Her body was tired from fighting for so long. She was peacefully dreaming of things that she hoped for. While dreaming, she was suddenly taken to Lorien.

"What in the name of the valar?" She frowned, looking around.

"Peace dear one...there is much we need to discuss." Galadriel said, making her frown. "But I am sleeping...how?" Rainaiel asked, confused. "My magic...you got very lucky...that wound should have killed you." Galadriel told her. "I know...why are the nine back...is he looking for me?" Rainaiel asked, worried. "I don't believe he is looking for you, but they are after the ring of power." Galadriel told her.

Rainaiel sat down on the log, wondering what was to happen. Her great grandmother sat beside her, calming her.

"You'll awaken soon...when you're healed, come see me." Galadriel told her. "Alright." Rainaiel replied. "Fear not...all will make sense soon." Galadriel told her.

The sound of birds chirping v was the first thing Rainaiel heard as she came to. The first face she saw was Arwen. Glorfindel was in a patrol meeting.

"Nana?" Rainaiel mumbled. "Iel-nin…easy...the stitches are fresh." Arwen told her, stopping her from sitting up. "I'm fine." She breathed. "Nay… you'll be in bed until your father arrives...no buts, you almost died." Arwen told her.

Rainaiel relented, knowing she was right. Her mother smiled as Elrond came in to check her wound.

"Siel-nin...how happy am I to see your smiling face."Elrond said, making her smile more. "Daerada...I'm fine." Rainaiel told him. "I want you resting...I had to cut away dead flesh so that would heal." Elrond told her.

She sighed, relenting. Rainaiel knew that he wanted her to heal, so that should she leave again, she was ready to,

Later that evening, Glorfindel came in. He found Rainaiel sitting on the chaise, wrapped in a blanket with a book. She looked up and smiled, seeing her lover again.

"My love." He said, making her look up. "Meleth-nin...were you here last night?" Rainaiel asked, making him smile. "I was… only I was not assisting Elrond, Elladan was." He told her, kissing her knuckles. "I wish I was not bed ridden." She sighed, making him smile.

Deftly, Glorfindel lifted her up and over to her bed. She smiled, gently tugging off his tunic.

"You have to rest." He told her, smiling. "I am...you're just helping." Rainaiel purred, tracing his ear.

Glorfindel sighed, looking at her with a look. Only Rainaiel was the only one who could make him crumble like that.

Before Elrond went to bed late that night, he checked in on his granddaughter. He smiled, seeing the golden blonde hair kicking mixing with silver curls. Glorfindel managed to keep her in bed that night. He was sure that he would have to carry her back to bed.

AN: the first chapter everyone. Please tell me what you think and please review. Only character I own is Rainaiel.


	2. Rivendell

**AN: I know that it has been awhile since I've updated anything and especially this story, but I am working on it. This week I am heading up north to get married and will not have much time to write anything. I hope that you all will like this chapter. **

**Chapter 2: Return to Rivendell**

Aragorn was happy to finally be back in Rivendell as they crossed the now calm river. He just wanted to get home to his lover and child, needing to know she was healthy.

"Strider…will Frodo be okay?" Merry, one of the hobbits asked. "I would think so…Rivendell is full of wonderful healers." Aragorn promised. "Good." He said.

Meanwhile, Rainaiel awoke to feeling her side throbbing. Glorfindel had already gotten up and had to prepare the patrol for more orcs and the possibility of wraiths.

"Ugh…that bloody hurts." She breathed, forcing herself to move.

Rainaiel heard the door open and looked up to see Elrond coming over. She pulled herself upright as he came over and forced her to sit back down.

"You are not moving from bed." Elrond scolded. "Daerada, I can't stay in bed." Rainaiel breathed. "You're going to rest, young lady." He told her, making her groan, "You're shaking…to bed, no arguing."

Rainaiel relented and let him lead her back to her bed. Arwen poked her head in as she heard the pain filled hiss from her daughter. Elrond looked up to see her and called her over to help.

"Arwen, take her other arm so she doesn't bounce when she sits." Elrond said.

"I am fine." Rainaiel breathed. "Enough…the bandages have to be changed anyway." Elrond said, making her sigh.

Her body hurt as she lowered herself to the bed and let him work. Arwen saw the pain in her eyes as she thought of being anywhere other than there.

"My beautiful child, how do you always find trouble?" Arwen sighed, pushing her hair from her face. "It finds me, nana." She replied, making her smile.

"When were you stabbed?" Elrond asked. "Almost a month earlier…Orcs ambushed us and got off a cheap shot…where is Finn?" She asked, feeling his hands pressing along the wound. "On patrol for the day." Elrond replied.

Rainaiel groaned in pain as she relented. She hated this and wished she could still be in the wilds with her Ada. Elrond finished changing the bandages and saw her face.

"I'll make something stronger for the pain." Elrond told her. "Fine…I spoke with Grandma while I was sleeping…she says that when I am healed, I am to go to her…something about it being important." Rainaiel replied. "We'll worry about that when the time comes." Elrond replied.

Later that morning, Aragorn finally arrived with the hobbits to Rivendell. Arwen had been waiting outside on the veranda for him to arrive and looked up with a large smile. She rose and rushed down to greet her lover, not carrying what the young hobbits thought. Aragorn easily caught her, holding her close.

"Beloved." He breathed as she kissed him. "Estel." She sighed, making him smile. "How is she?" He asked in Elvish. "Resting…Ada won't let her up from the bed…he had to reopen her wound and cut away the infection." Arwen told him, making him sigh. "She didn't stop, did she?" Aragorn sighed. "Nay…she is your daughter." Arwen replied, making him smile softly.

After cleaning up and ensuring Gandalf had the hobbits, Aragorn rushed to his daughter's side. He found her trying to stand to move by the fire for warmth. She saw him and smiled, relieved that he made it home.

"Ada." Rainaiel smiled. "My little ranger…what are you doing up?" He sighed, making her groan. "Not you too…I'm bored…and cold…the wind is cold." She replied. "Its from the blood loss…let me close them and see if I can build this up…now you sit." Aragorn said, easily lifting her up to the sofa. "Fine…what took so long?" Rainaiel asked. "Frodo was stabbed with a morgal blade." He told her, making her eyes widen.

Just then, Arwen appeared, smiling at the pair as she looked up at her mother. She shook her head as she reached for the blanket on the chest at the end of the bed.

"My darling child, weren't you told to stay in bed?" Arwen asked. "Nana…I cannot stay still…the last few decades I have been moving and now…I cannot." Rainaiel said, making her smile softly. "Iel-nin, you're going to have to remember how to if you want that to heal." Arwen said, making her nod. "Yes nana." Rainaiel replied, making her smile.

Later that night, Elrond and Glorfindel returned to check on her and found Rainaiel and Aragorn fast asleep on the bed. Arwen was reading in the chaise, keeping watch over them.

"So how much convincing did it take to keep her there?" Elrond mused. "Ada…I suppose when she saw Estel and they talked, she was able to relax." Arwen smiled.

"Good…She kept asking if he was home…she was worried." Glorfindel said. "Indeed…they were attacked by the very things that tortured her as a child." She told him, making him nod.

Finally, a week later, Rainaiel was allowed out of bed. Elrond told her to take it easy, but he knew the young elleth was going to push herself. Aragorn always promised to stay with her, knowing his daughter was stubborn.

One morning, she noticed the dining hall was fuller than usual and people who she would not normally look to be there, were.

"Ada?" Rainaiel asked, looking at him. "There has been a council meeting called of all the free folk." Aragorn said, "We've been asked to attend." "Goody…a stuffy gown." She pouted, making him chuckle.

"And what is wrong with seeing my beautiful cousin in a gown?" A cheery voice teased, making her turn.

She spotted an ellon with silver blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes, making her laugh. He stood and rushed over to her, hugging her tightly. Rainaiel groaned softly, making him set her down with concern, making his friend chuckle.

"Selen, what did you do?" He frowned, making Aragorn smirk. "I had a bit of a run in with the nine and bloody orcs." She told him, making him frown. "She left her right side open again." Aragorn said, making her jaw drop and the elf chuckle.

"Estel, must you tease our niece?" Elladan called from the table. "It is only pay back for her pointing out my flaws, brother." Aragorn replied, making Elrohir choke back a laugh. "I see…come my darling niece…let the old men talk somewhere else." Elladan said, making Rainaiel smile. "Thank you, uncle, I'll be fine ada…I am banned from doing much else other than walking." Rainaiel told him.

Aragorn relented and let her sit by the twins and went to sit with Arwen. Some of the dwarves there remembered her from her travels with Aragorn.

"So ye are kin to Strider, eh?" One of them asked, making her turn. "I am…he's my father." She smiled, making him nod. "I thought so…ya have the same eyes, lass." He said, making Elladan smile.

"And the get into trouble the same, Master Gloin." Elrohir teased. "I don't doubt it…children always seem to get into more mischief then their parents." He mused, making Rainaiel smile.

"Then what does that say about Daerada?" She whispered, making both choke on their wine. "Oh, there she is." Elladan chuckled, earning a scoff from the head table.

"Rainaiel." Elrond called, making them turn. "Yes, my lord?" She grinned, looking at Elrond with an impish smile. "I did hear that." He said, making her smile more. "I know…you were meant to." She smiled, making him roll his eyes. "Do behave." He told her, making her grin more. "Of course, hir-nin." Rainaiel replied, making him sigh.

After breakfast, Rainaiel excused herself from the table and went with her mother and lady's maid, Lyra. She was ushered into the stunning gown that she had chosen. It was an aquamarine color gown that was a gift from her great grandfather. Arwen smiled as she took out the butterfly clip that she had been given when she was small and began to do her hair.

"You will cause quiet the stir at the council meeting." Arwen said, making her smile. "I know…the men from Gondor did not seem pleased earlier…especially the Steward's son." Rainaiel replied. "Do behave, my heart." Arwen smiled. "Of course, nana." Rainaiel replied, making her smile.

When she finally reached the council area, all the men turned to her with shock while all the elves there bowed. Legolas smiled as he came forward, making her curtsey.

"Selen." He smiled, taking her hand, and kissing the back of it. "Cousin…it's been too long." She smiled as he let go of her hand to hug her. "How are you?" He asked, feeling her stiffen, "You're hurt?" "An orc…a month ago when we discovered the nine…the head of the was all too eager to come for me." Rainaiel replied, making him frown. "Did he recognize you?" Legolas asked as he led her to the seat next to his. "I do not believe so, thankfully." She sighed.

"Milady." Glorfindel smiled as she looked up at him. "Milord." She smiled, her grey eyes shimmering. "How is your side, little ranger?" He asked. "Tender…but I can survive the council meeting…besides if it gets too much I'll just sneak up to the study and get something." She told him. "Stubborn as ever." Glorfindel muttered. "I do believe that is the sinda in me." Rainaiel grinned, making the Mirkwood and Lorien delegates chuckle.

When it started, Legolas kept watch over her as Aragorn looked from his seat beside the twins. Elrond looked directly at her, seeing the pain in her eyes as Frodo brought up the ring. He watched as the haunted look crossed her face. Others began to mutter in horror at the sight of it.

Boromir, son to the Steward of Gondor spoke up, talking of the dream he had. She listened to him with concern as his hand began to reach out for it. Before anyone could stop him, Gandalf began to speak in the one language that she could never get out of her mind, Black Speech.

Suddenly, flashes of being back in Dol Guldur crossed her mind as Haldir looked to see her tensing. He took her hand and tried to comfort her through the pain that he too felt. All the elves and even Aragorn looked frightened and in pain.

"Never has anyone dared utter that tongue here in Imladris." Elrond hissed as Gandalf sat back down, winded. "I do not ask for your pardon, for that can be heard at every corner of Middle Earth. That ring is all together evil." Gandalf said.

"No…it is a gift." Boromir said, listening to the whispers of the ring.

"Pray tell then, my Lord Boromir, how is this thing a gift?" Rainaiel replied, glaring at him. "What would a woman know of this matter?" He snapped. "I know more than you can ever know about the evil that is the Dark lord, child." Rainaiel hissed, her grey eyes nearly liquid silver, "My childhood was robbed from me when he tried to take me as his bride when I was 16. I have spent the last fifty years or so in the wilds, hiding from him. Sauron and that ring must go…for all of our sakes."

The man looked at her as she glared at him, seeing the truth her eyes. He also noticed the pained look in Elrond's eyes, remembering that fateful day all too well.

"The ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master." Aragorn said, making Boromir turn to him. "And what would a ranger know of this?" He said.

"He is no mere ranger, he is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Legolas said standing, making Boromir stare. "This is Isildur's heir?" He breathed. "Heirs…and heirs to the throne of Gondor." He smirked. "Heirs?" Boromir asked.

"Lady Rainaiel is Lord Aragorn's daughter and granddaughter to Lord Elrond as well as the great granddaughter to the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien." Haldir said, making his eyes turn to Rainaiel.

"Gondor has no king…nor do they need a king." He sneered, making Rainaiel's eyes harden.

After a few minutes, they all began to argue. Rainaiel could no longer take the pain and stood. Haldir rose and helped her up to the study with Elrond's leave. He knew why she had not taken anything for pain.

"Just help me get out of the robe….and the corset." She breathed, making him nod. "Little Fire, what did you do?" He asked, helping her so she could sit in the chaise. "Orcs…I can handle riding, but I need something for the pain." She breathed, sitting down, and leaning back. "We're taking a wagon…you are not quite ready to ride yet." Haldir replied. Making her groan.

When the others finally came inside, Rainaiel had already changed from her gown to something more comfortable. Aragorn rushed over to her, seeing the pain in her eyes as Elrond walked into his study.

"What happened?" Aragorn asked. "Just the wound acting up…not used to standing or sitting up for so long." Rainaiel replied, making him nod. "You're riding in a wagon." He said. "I already agreed with Haldir that I would." She told him.

"Forgive me, milady." Boromir said, making her look up. "There is nothing to forgive, young one." She said, making him nod. "Thank you…if I may, how long ago were you injured?" He asked. "A little over a month ago…orcs got us by surprise." She said.

"And nearly killed you…drink." Elrond said, giving it to her.

Rainaiel took the cup and sniffed it, making a face that earned a chuckle from Legolas. She took a deep breath before tossing all of it back. Elladan and Elrohir chuckled, seeing the look on Elrond's face.

"It seems someone has been in too many taverns." He said, eyeing his sons. "Don't blame us ada, she is after all Thranduil's great niece." Elladan mused, making her smirk. "Indeed…go rest before the banquet…your things have already been packed for Lorien." Elrond told her. "Very well, excuse me gentlemen…ada." She smiled as Aragorn took her hand and kissed it.

"Rest, little warg." He smiled, making her nod. "I will ada…ouch." She breathed, making him sigh.

Early the next morning, she was met by her parents and grandfather outside. Starfoot was harnessed to the carriage along with Haldir's horse. She smiled as she hugged them each.

"I will be home soon." Rainaiel promised. "I know darling." Arwen replied, making her nod. "Take care of yourself and watch for orcs." Aragorn told her, making her smirk. "I will, ada." She grinned, making him chuckle.

With that, Rainaiel and the Lorien delegation took off and headed back to the elven city. She was excited to be going home and finding out what her great grandmother wanted to talk to her about. The two had not spoken much since she was last there, nearly fifty years ago. She was ready to see them and be back in her home.

**AN: I hope that everyone liked this chapter. I will be posting as often as I can and will continue with Rainaiel's arrival to Lothlorien and the departure of the fellowship. Only character I own is Rainaiel.**


End file.
